Resurrection
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = One dead Hero returns to life with full health. This Hero regains the same he had when he died. }} Resurrection is an Uncommon Instant Spell (sometimes considered a Summoning Spell) belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map. For the base Casting Cost of , the spell will bring a single Hero back to life after being slain earlier in the campaign. The spell will only bring back Heroes that were under the wizard's command at some point. Resurrected Heroes come back with the same they had before they died, the same abilities they had, and 100% full . Resurrection may only be used if the wizard does not currently have 6 Heroes at his/her service. Effects Resurrection will return a dead Hero back to life. The Hero is restored to 100% health, and possesses the same and special abilities he/she had before death. Dead Heroes Whenever a Hero under the wizard's command is killed off, that Hero may not be reacquired through the normal means (i.e. appearing for hire, or being Summoned) for the remainder of the game. Nonetheless, the Hero's statistics at his time of death are recorded in memory and in the save-games. With Resurrection, it is possible to bring that Hero back to life (unless the Hero was killed off by the Cracks Call). Resurrected Heroes When a Hero is brought back, he/she will retain the following statistics, identical to the ones he/she had at the moment of death: * The Hero's customized name, if one was chosen. * The number of (and therefore, the and relevant bonuses) he/she had at the moment of death. * The array of abilities that the Hero was given when first recruited. The Resurrected Hero is also brought back with . The following properties are not restored during the Resurrection: * Unit Enchantments that affected the hero when he/she died. * Magical Items carried by the Hero when he/she died. These must be reacquired, whether by casting the Unit Enchantment(s) anew, or by recreating/re-purchasing lost items, respectively. Exclusivity Resurrection may only bring back Heroes that were under the casting wizard's command earlier in the game. It will not revive Heroes that belonged to other Wizards when they died. In other words, if a wizard hires and then loses a certain Hero, only that wizard may Resurrect that specific Hero. Resurrecting Torin : Torin the Chosen is the only Hero that cannot be Resurrected. He will not appear as a valid target for this spell. Nonetheless, it is possible to Resurrect Torin using the same spell that brought him into the game the first time: . When cast a second time, the spell will bring back Torin in the same exact way that Resurrection brings back dead Heroes - regaining his , special abilities, and 100% full health. Incarnation costs twice as much Mana ( ) as Resurrection, making Torin more expensive to bring back from the dead. On the other hand, Torin is amazingly powerful, and is usually worth that extra cost. Usage Resurrection may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . If the casting wizard has not yet lost any Heroes during the campaign, the spell will fail immediately, wasting its entire Casting Cost. The same will also happen if the wizard already has 6 other Heroes under his/her command when the spell is cast. No Wizard may have more than 6 Heroes at any time. If you attempt to start casting the spell while having 6 Heroes, the game will warn you that the spell might be wasted - though you have the option to go ahead and cast it anyway. If you lose a Hero before the spellcasting is completed, the Resurrection will succeed anyway. If only one Hero is currently dead, the game will automatically restore that Hero to life. If two or more Heroes are currently dead, the game will first display a window on which you may select any presently-dead Hero for Resurrection. If the list is particularly long, arrow buttons will appear to allow you to scroll the list to your desired target. Once the spell is cast, a beam of light will shine down on the Town currently containing your Summoning Circle. The Resurrected Hero will appear in that town immediately, with full Movement Points. The Hero may move and/or attack right away, if you so desire. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Resurrection may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Resurrection as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Resurrection has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Resurrection spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy For any Wizard who relies on one or more Heroes as a serious part of his strategy, Resurrection is absolutely a must. It is the only way to ensure that the effort placed into training up a Hero into a killing machine is not wasted when that Hero dies. Remember that every Hero is different - so the loss of a Hero that was exceptionally suitable to your current strategy can be a significant setback, unless Resurrection is used. It is almost always better to bring back dead Heroes rather than recruit new ones (unless the lost Hero was not exceptionally useful). New recruits arrive with a low Experience level, and it can take a while before they become strong enough to survive (or contribute to) any major battles. Seasoned Heroes (and especially Champions) are often much more powerful. Try to bring back dead Heroes as soon as they are killed. Heroes do not gain Experience while dead, so bringing them back to life as quickly as possible will prevent them from "missing out" on the Experience points they should gain every turn. Finally, keep in mind that Torin cannot be brought back with Resurrection - you'll need to cast instead to bring him back. Category:Instant Spells Category:Life